


[98] Something Deeply Hidden

by fefe0826



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefe0826/pseuds/fefe0826
Summary: #熙/熊#OOC #R19 #Commander I-III (FIN)#紅酒燉牛肉#甜
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 13





	1. Nocturnal Delusion

**Author's Note:**

> 妄念慎入  
> 為了自己閱讀方便，整理了一下  
> 放fefe胡說八道
> 
> 不建議看。

[98/熙熊] Commander  
(隱含熊x熙有，十九世紀末，不喜勿入)

  
  
  
  
  
  


「我說綁緊一點。」

看著站在面前、明顯矮上一截的呂煥雄，但對方卻刻意避開自己的眼神。  
宿舍的連身鏡映出兩人面對面的身影，李建熙重新把注意力集中在呂煥雄身上。呂煥雄似乎早已習慣了這種強加的照顧，最終演變成一種理所當然。  
然而，這並不表示李建熙願意接受這種不耐煩的口氣。

李建熙用力一扯，把束在呂煥雄身上的胸掛槍套勒到最緊。令人失望的是，最終也沒能聽見呂煥雄吃痛的悶哼，唯有一雙不服輸的強勢眼神由下而上、瞪著自己。  
「李建熙你還真幼稚。」但凡那帶著微揚嘴角的薄唇一開口，永遠都是挑釁的口吻。

「是你自己說要綁緊一點的。」  
遞給呂煥雄那把用慣的左輪手槍，李建熙多此一舉地替呂煥雄梳理著堪稱整齊的領子，用這種隱晦的方式去宣示⋯

你呂煥雄永遠都需要我李建熙照顧。

當局長問起有誰自願擔任攻堅的前鋒時，李建熙和呂煥雄不約而同都舉起了手。  
「事實上我比較適合。」呂煥雄堅定地說，「李建熙太高了，不要說當攻堅人員了，就是坐在局裡都是個靶子。」  
大家立刻笑出了聲，唯獨李建熙笑不出來，拜呂煥雄所賜，這次任務他充當後援，掩護前線的攻堅行動。

「謝了。」呂煥雄悄悄避開李建熙那雙修長的手，轉身就要離去。  
李建熙卻一個箭步擋在他面前。  
「要不要也順便照顧你底下？」也不等呂煥雄回答，就強拉著他進淋浴間。

兩人緊靠在那個狹小空間裡，此時高大的李建熙微彎著腰，靠在呂煥雄的肩膀上輕喘著，溫熱的鼻息拂在呂煥雄的耳際，呂煥雄臉上不由得拂過一抹幾不可見的紅暈。  
「快點⋯」李建熙手中握著呂煥雄的炙熱急躁地動著，但呂煥雄卻總是慢吞吞的。  
李建熙被逼急的時候，總忍不住去輕咬一口呂煥雄的臉頰以示抗議，再舔去沾在臉上的唾液作為軟性的撒嬌，空下來的那隻手就去尋找呂煥雄的唇，然後湊上去親⋯

「你⋯別射在我的褲子上⋯我等等要出任務。」  
李建熙頭痛欲裂，覺得人生的全部，都要被呂煥雄的嚴肅無趣給逼成一副性冷感。  
「閉嘴。」  
呂煥雄剛閉上嘴，李建熙就運氣不好地親了上去，舌頭幾度在唇角邊擠蹭著，終於撬了進去；這時李建熙才感受到呂煥雄的溫度，那雙手小得根本握不住自己的全部，但只要是被呂煥雄觸摸的每一處，都灼熱得幾乎趨近融化。

快要高潮時，呂煥雄的食指輕輕套著李建熙的前端，強烈的刺激差點讓李建熙站不住腳，也不知道是從什麼時候開始，自己著迷於呂煥雄的溫吞性愛。  
「⋯換你親我。」李建熙顫抖著聲音說。

  


高潮後的李建熙有些疲軟地壓在呂煥雄身上，呂煥雄的身軀幾乎消失在兩人的陰影中。  
此時呂煥雄的手上沾滿了李建熙的白濁，仍緊握著持續給予最終撫慰的律動，逼得李建熙舒服地呻吟出聲。  
然而，在李建熙手中卻靜悄悄的，堅硬的昂揚卻是死寂的。  
「⋯你不射嗎？」李建熙輕喘著靠在呂煥雄的肩膀上，「⋯還是我用嘴幫你？」  
呂煥雄卻不發一語，從李建熙胸前的口袋抽出帕子擦去滿手的液體，又塞回了李建熙的口袋裡。  
「我今天沒有想⋯」呂煥雄說著，不大順利地拉起了褲子，那裡鼓起的樣子任誰看了都覺得是個謊言。  
「什麼啊？」李建熙忍不住抱怨起來，「誰知道你明天會不會中彈還怎樣了，現在不做的是白癡吧？」  
李建熙將剛繫上的皮帶全解了開，逼得走到門邊的呂煥雄又火速折了回來。  
「你做什麼啊？」呂煥雄連忙阻止李建熙脫下褲子。  
「手不行，嘴巴不想，那當然⋯」  
李建熙話還沒說完就被呂煥雄一把拉下，把嘴唇堵得滿滿當當的。

尚未捕捉到喜歡上一個人的那瞬間，相伴相生的肉慾卻先發制人。那時，李建熙跟呂煥雄的身高差距，還沒有現在這般劇烈；李建熙拉扯著呂煥雄的衣服，兩人面面相覷卻不知應該怎麼開始。  
在呂煥雄的記憶中，是他主動牽起了李建熙的手，手心溫熱潮濕；是呂煥雄主動親吻著李建熙，主動脫下衣服、還有對方的衣服，如果呂煥雄不去回應李建熙，李建熙可能會就此縮回殼裡，再也不出來。  
他們躺在宿舍的床上接吻愛撫，直到呂煥雄的手指順著李建熙的背脊一路滑進內褲裡⋯

「我比較想要被操。」

呂煥雄臉上的表情藏在陰影中看不清楚，但肯定是紅得滴血，從那攀在李建熙褲頭上的手指之動搖就可窺得一二。那些肆意妄為的挑釁，掩護著真實的慾望，呂煥雄曾想吐實，但他在李建熙面前，好像必須要是一個不能輕易認輸的人。

「你說什麼？」李建熙忍不住又問⋯  
「現⋯現在嗎？」  
李建熙緊抓著呂煥雄的雙手，但呂煥雄卻不自然地別過頭去，沒了平日的驕傲，如敗者沮喪著，儘管不久前才剛贏得了攻堅行動的指揮權。  
呂煥雄搖了搖頭。

「當我沒說。」

刺鼻的消毒水氣味瀰漫在宿舍裡。  
呂煥雄一睜眼就看見李建熙站在床邊瞪著自己，比鬼還嚇人，那麼大的一個人眼睛紅腫著，分明哭過。  
「呂煥雄你果然是白癡。」

子彈擦過肩上的那一瞬間，不是說將死之人眼前會出現跑馬燈嗎？但呂煥雄眼前什麼鬼也沒，只有李建熙的聲音在耳邊迴響著白癡兩字，然後自己就倒了下去。

「你以後不能再出任務了。」李建熙咬牙切齒地說。  
呂煥雄詫異地瞪大了眼，一副不可置信的樣子。  
「局長說的？」  
「我說的。」李建熙不悅地挑眉，「你說你希望我操你對吧？不只如此，呂煥雄，我現在就會幹死你，免得你以後給我死得不明不白。」

明明李建熙一副怒不可抑，看在呂煥雄眼裡卻有那麼一點可愛的樣子，而且那些從李建熙口中說出的兇狠字句，卻讓人心底莫名感到滑稽與害臊，呂煥雄忍不住暖暖地笑了，伸出手去戳戳李建熙的臉頰。

李建熙卻不領情，一把揮開呂煥雄的手，高大的身軀爬上床舖，跨坐在呂煥雄身上。  
「先說我一點也不知道該怎麼做，把你弄的很痛是肯定的⋯」  
身上突然增加的重量讓呂煥雄皺起了眉，就算是躺著，呂煥雄也還是需要抬頭才能看著李建熙，呼吸也不知不覺促狹起來。  
「你試試看？」儘管接受了提議，呂煥雄還是出於習慣、嘴硬地回應，雙手卻言不由衷地去解開李建熙的褲頭。  
李建熙伸手握著呂煥雄那雙不安份的手，一下子就把他從床上提了起來。  
「不，你要我操，就自己坐上來。」

呂煥雄的床上都是令人情動的氣息，李建熙情不自禁地撫摸眼前這副精瘦的身軀，那是李建熙從來沒有正面欣賞過的一副皮囊。  
在李建熙面前，呂煥雄自願張開腿容納他的兇器，咬著下唇一反常態地焦躁吞吐著，唯一不變的，是那緊抿著、不願發出任何聲音的唇瓣。

早知道這麼爽⋯

李建熙抬起腰惡意地撞了兩下，果不其然看見呂煥雄皺起眉悶哼，表情簡直色得要死。  
「⋯⋯幼稚⋯」呂煥雄扯開一抹笑容，傾身向前，貼著李建熙的身體律動著，握著自己的慾望也開始摩蹭起來。

那張任誰看了都會覺得帥氣的臉，在自己面前充滿情慾的樣貌，李建熙都不知道有誰可以把持得住。  
肩上的紗布透出淡淡的碘酒顏色，呂煥雄低垂著頭，細髮隨著主人的動作晃動，每一刻都是折磨人的誘惑，李建熙不免開始後悔讓呂煥雄擁有主導權。

李建熙一把拉下呂煥雄，轉眼間兩人的位置對調。  
「⋯唔？」也不知是來自肩上的疼痛，還是強烈的刺激糾纏著兩人相連之處，呂煥雄緊蹙著眉，還沒反應過來，就被李建熙滾燙的溫度給壓在身下。  
「你自己說要我操你的。」

或許是因為稍早失血過多了，暈眩不知為何突然襲來，呂煥雄耳裡轟轟作響，但臉頰、耳際，每一寸肌膚都又難以控制地竄上潮紅。  
屬於李建熙強加的照拂，將呂煥雄的意識給喚了回來，雙手像綑綁似的緊抓著呂煥雄的腳踝，不由分說地朝更深的地方撞去⋯

看著那雙只能由下而上瞪著自己的眼睛，有些失焦地蒙著情慾的水霧，難耐的呻吟從咬緊的唇齒間洩漏。

  


不可否認的，優越感逐漸在李建熙的身上蔓延開來⋯

  
  
  



	2. Dream Cycle

  
  
  


李建熙將全身重量都壓在呂煥雄身上，看著他用盡槍膛裡的所有子彈；然而，靶紙中心的分數卻不盡理想。

「我輸了⋯我說我輸了。」  
言語雖示弱著，呂煥雄依舊俐落地將轉輪向左甩出，在極短的時間內，再度充填六發子彈，右手一抬，對準靶心。  
「所以你可以從我身上移開了嗎？李建熙。」

李建熙不只是身高優越，四肢修長的他，從身後輕鬆地環抱呂煥雄；他扶上呂煥雄手中的槍管，一面從容不迫地探進呂煥雄皮褲裏去描繪形狀；呂煥雄除了不悅地閃避著，也沒有進一步的舉動，至於那把左輪手槍，則是險些擦槍走火。  
「我說你最近發情的也有些太多了吧？」

「一般需求吧？正常男人的。」  
李建熙笑容可掬，硬是把矮了一截的身軀給壓彎了腰，直到呂煥雄不堪重負地跪坐在靶場上、不得不把槍放下；李建熙的雙手就急著去解開腰帶⋯

這時呂煥雄倒是十分直截了當，一個肘子精確地槓在李建熙的胸口上，瞬間讓李建熙忘光了什麼狗屁正常的一般需求。

  
  


局長總是誇李建熙善解人意，又會照顧隊友。  
面對這些誇獎，李建熙往往樂得接受，但他事後回想，這善解人意，對於所有人都是，唯獨他不了解呂煥雄的；這照顧隊友，大概又是除去了所有人，只留下了給呂煥雄的。  
此時，李建熙躺在靶場上，瞪著站在置物櫃前的呂煥雄，那只細瘦的手腕上，沒有錶帶的束縛，也沒有指間那些裝飾品的糾纏，乾乾淨淨的，一副扛不住子彈擊發的後座力；黑色的緊身上衣簡單幾筆勾勒線條，就讓人忍不住多看了幾眼。  
「你看什麼？」呂煥雄轉過身來，永遠是那樣的一臉挑釁。

李建熙倒是毫不遮掩地噘嘴，比起靦腆，更多了點撒嬌，拋了一個飛吻，又或者是一個挑逗的笑容。  
「來做？」  
捏作一團的毛巾，遠比呂煥雄的回覆更加快速地，砸向李建熙的臉；拒絕的意味濃厚。  
李建熙滿不在乎地挑了挑眉，看著那坨落在面前的雜亂布團，心裡到底還是有點納悶，明明是呂煥雄先開始的，但現在一直拒絕的，也是呂煥雄。

李建熙跟在呂煥雄身後回到了宿舍，說是跟著，其實是個單方面的誤解；兩人同住一間房，李建熙同路回宿舍休息的理由十足充分，也不需一前一後地在人們面前避嫌；只是，當呂煥雄進了淋浴間，李建熙卻不讓他關上門了。  
「來做。」語氣不疾不徐。  
呂煥雄還沒真正開口，李建熙就拉著他的手放到了自己的褲襠上。

兩人站在略顯狹小的淋浴間裡，溫熱的流水像是慾望，潑灑在光裸的身軀上；李建熙試圖扳過呂煥雄的身體，要他攀在牆上背對自己。

「我幫你⋯」李建熙沒說出口的意思，呂煥雄從他往下探去的急躁手指也能猜出個大概；就算是擴張這種私密的事情，李建熙仍然認定呂煥雄不會做得比自己更好。  
但呂煥雄就偏不要，他強硬地掙脫李建熙的手臂，墊起腳尖，改去親吻李建熙的嘴唇。

這個動作卻無意中戳到了呂煥雄的敏感記憶。

腳尖踩不到實感，卻被操得離地的高潮，這副身體還是有些排拒的；呂煥雄無疑低估了慾望這頭猛獸，尤其是站在面前的李建熙，是那樣高大，無論是擁抱、親吻，還是做愛，呂煥雄都必須墊起腳尖。  
有時就算是拼了命墊高了也嫌不夠，屬於李建熙的身長優勢每次都貫穿身體，逼得呂煥雄兩腿酸麻，好像隨時都要筋攣。

「李建熙，你有那麼急嗎？」  
呂煥雄佯裝無畏地笑著，隨後又給了李建熙一個吻作為緩和，沿著鎖骨，一路往下吻到了那裡。  
看著呂煥雄嘴唇上下翕合，李建熙心中暗暗罵了句該死，現在就連水氣拂過臉頰，都讓他興奮不已，更別說這慢條斯理的性愛了。

「別讓我太興奮⋯」  
呂煥雄卻無視著李建熙，他輕輕吸吮著李建熙的炙熱，小巧的手指，精心地觸碰著李建熙全身的敏感點，積極地煽動⋯  
李建熙終於不由自主地顫抖，修長的手指一把抓住呂煥雄濕透的頭髮⋯  
「你快點移開⋯」李建熙急欲逃離呂煥雄的包覆，但說什麼都來不及了，頓時他腦內一片空白，壓抑許久的愉悅感，被迫破繭而出。

當李建熙從高潮回復過來的時候，正好看見呂煥雄沖去沾在臉上的白濁。  
「⋯呂煥雄你是故意的？我想操你，你又不要了？忽冷忽熱的，你到底是有什麼問題？」李建熙不悅地抱怨。  
但李建熙更氣自己，如此輕易就被呂煥雄繳械。

呂煥雄一下子耷下臉來，那張好看的臉真正發怒的時候，肅殺地讓李建熙也忍不住打了個冷顫。  
突然李建熙想起，不知誰曾說過，呂煥雄或許不是最精銳的狙擊手，但只要一被那雙瞳孔注視，就會有種被冷血殲滅的錯覺。

  


「⋯你那些什麼正常男人的需求⋯⋯算了，我不想講。」  
髮梢上還滴著水，呂煥雄低著頭，腰上隨便裹了條浴巾便打算就此逃開。  
李建熙立刻一把拉住呂煥雄。  
「你倒是給我說清楚再走。」

呂煥雄看著李建熙的眼神深邃，想著該如何啟齒，好像無論怎麼開口都會被誤解；呂煥雄也搞不懂自己的想法，他默默喜歡李建熙沈淪在自己身上的表情，但又不得不去懷疑，這些表現得熱烈的索求，會不會只是一時新鮮的發洩；而且到這個節骨眼上，呂煥雄一點也不想承認，自己的身體會吃不消這種愚蠢想法。  
越是喜歡，呂煥雄就越是沈默，而且就算說了，李建熙大概也不懂呂煥雄的想法。

「你都不戴套就上我。」  
欲言又止，結果就變成這樣。

  


大敵當前的時候應該心無旁騖，李建熙來不及攔住呂煥雄，那個毫不遲疑的身影便跨過障礙，閃身穿過一道破碎牆面、順勢隱藏在陰影中。  
呂煥雄舉起拇指朝上，示意沒有問題，要身後的人跟上。

這次任務結束後，他就要辭職，李建熙心想；他似乎越來越無法心平氣和地跟在呂煥雄身後；以前那些他覺得衝鋒陷陣的英雄形象，此時都好像有著走向死亡的宿命，而呂煥雄的行動果決，總是不計代價。  
如果可以的話，李建熙希望呂煥雄也能退役，如果不行，至少不希望往後自己成為他的拖油瓶。

呂煥雄看著李建熙，食指壓在唇上做了一個手勢，李建熙看準時機便衝了上去。  
槍聲響起，攻堅與戰場衝鋒有些不同，短短幾秒，子彈雖然屈指可數，但結束的時候，總有一方被擊斃；今日即使幸運之神站在呂煥雄和李建熙這方，但沒人能夠保證永遠都會如此。

以防萬一，呂煥雄踢開落在地上的槍械，但眼尖的他，一下子就發現地上那具淌血的身軀竟然在動。  
他二話不說地朝李建熙撲去，但爆炸的威力立刻炸出了兩層樓的洞，建築物的所有入口都塌陷了。

呂煥雄睜開眼睛的時候十分意外，自己是被李建熙壓著的，後腦勺枕著的是那只溫柔的手，李建熙好像替他擋下了落下的小碎石，額頭掛著血。  
他們依舊被幸運女神眷顧，沒有在爆炸的第一時間就喪命。

「你失誤了。」  
但就算是在這種時候，呂煥雄依然倔強挑剔。  
「那一槍應該讓敵人直接失能的，我們真是命大⋯只希望其他人也沒事。」  
話雖這麼說，呂煥雄還是拉著袖口，輕柔地擦去留在李建熙眼皮上的血液。

藉著斷垣殘壁之間縫隙透出的微光，李建熙看著呂煥雄那雙清澈的杏仁眼，即使生死關頭，他依舊神情高傲，但李建熙卻騙不了自己，他做不到呂煥雄那樣理智；剛剛那瞬，他腦海裏閃過的可都是呂煥雄的神情，一想到他可能因為自己，就此消失⋯

「喂⋯李建熙你不會要哭了吧⋯」  
「才沒有。」李建熙的眼眶逐漸泛紅。  
「⋯你身體還能動嗎？」

李建熙突然哽咽著，久久不語的他，讓呂煥雄不由得擔心是不是哪裡傷著了。  
呂煥雄拉扯著李建熙的衣角，細細察看著李建熙的神情。  
「李建熙？」  
李建熙突然將臉埋進呂煥雄的頸邊，呼吸著令人安心的氣息。

「我好像只剩下嘴唇可以動了。」

耳邊的低語猶如情慾的藤蔓，任意滋長，李建熙突發的多愁善感，總讓呂煥雄有些難為情地別過頭去，只是往往在下一刻，又會被李建熙給抓了回來。

  


兩人在幽暗的廢墟內接吻，在破碎的牆垣之外，或許有著嘈雜紛亂的搜救聲音，但那都是十分遙遠的現實；如果明日就會死去，珍貴的美好，莫過於當下真實的情慾。  
躺在李建熙身下的呂煥雄，急欲扯開眼前那堆繁複囉嗦的衣物，他難得熱切地回應著李建熙，尤其在那麼多天的冷淡之後，李建熙也不禁幼稚地起了報復心態。  
李建熙抓住呂煥雄的手，壓在兩側。  
「我不做。」

呂煥雄一臉納悶。

「我不想沒戴套就上你。」李建熙說，然後咬了一口呂煥雄的柔軟臉頰。

  


呂煥雄依舊是那樣性感地笑著，眼神勾魂懾魄讓人迷醉，掙開了那雙禁錮自己的手臂，他撕開了李建熙的衣物，而自己早就衣不蔽體。

「去他媽的套子。」

  
  



	3. Lovecraft

  
  
  


清晨，李建熙總是早些清醒。

大概是出於習慣，睡眼惺忪的李建熙，走近呂煥雄的床邊，悄悄掐熄了蠢蠢欲動的鬧鐘，替他蓋好踢落在地的棉被。雖說李建熙的睡相也不是極為優秀，但凡事，只要比呂煥雄好上那麼一丁點，對李建熙而言，也就充分足夠。  
然後，李建熙才會走進盥洗間，洗去一身的昏昏欲睡，好整以暇地再次附在呂煥雄的耳邊。  
「欸，我要先出門了。」

李建熙情願呂煥雄再多睡一會，但呂煥雄不會輕易接受這種善意，遲疑的手指總是揪著李建熙平整的襯衫，從糊成一團的嗓子說出來的文字，不清不楚的，但大概就是要李建熙等等他。  
此時的李建熙總會暗自竊喜，彷彿只有在這時刻，在這不清醒的睡夢之中，驚覺被獨自拋下的時候，呂煥雄才會變得黏人又可愛。

然而，今天卻很奇怪，呂煥雄把頭埋進了被窩裡，只是淡淡地說，路上小心，語氣清醒又遙遠。

自從發生了意外，因為忙碌而疏離的交談，變得更加稀有，更遑論原本就少得可憐的慰藉，幾乎都是難以追憶的片段了。  
李建熙好像能夠理解。如果說情慾是一種衝動，那想要活下去的慾望亦是強烈的，強烈得連手指尖都有了自己的意識，那再也無法隨心所欲的去控制，外界的聲音，是罩了一層看不見的隔閡，逐漸被剝離。  
心理醫生說，李建熙先生，看這情況，你可能罹患了創傷後遺症。

「欸，呂煥雄，你再不起來，我可真的要先走了。」

輕軟的髮梢傳來平緩的呼息，呂煥雄大概不是裝睡。大多時候，李建熙確實希望呂煥雄能夠多睡一點，但今天太過特殊，大概是那種，偶爾也想黏著呂煥雄的日子；比起整日總惹得他不高興，更想對著呂煥雄撒撒嬌，看著他表情逐漸軟化而又無奈的日子。

裝的、還是真的，李建熙都沒有勇氣去確認，只能轉身鎖上了門。

當李建熙把辭職信擺在辦公桌上的時候，局長的表情卻是一副意料之中。拿到眼前看了看，局長將白色信封又轉了一百八十度，推回李建熙眼前。

「局裡無法承擔同時失去兩個探員。」

李建熙聽了之後，那種與周遭環境解離的奇怪感覺，又再度襲上心頭。

「李建熙啊⋯呂探員總說你更適合這份工作，你在執行任務的時候更有分寸⋯」  
局長的聲音頓了頓，像回音，在真實與混亂之間碰撞消散。

說膽小的李建熙，一有風吹草動，無論是代表幸福的鴿子，還是能夠振翅高飛的夢想，李建熙只要害怕，就只會瑟縮在原地等待。

「說你更清楚人的極限在哪，謹慎是好事，不至於做出倉促錯誤的判斷⋯」

那些話是不是真心的，李建熙不知道。但如果這是呂煥雄的告白，大概也深藏于那虛張聲勢的表情之下；李建熙的緊抿著嘴，奮力憋著眼眶裡的淚。

渾渾噩噩地度過安分的一日，李建熙此時站在門外，拿著鑰匙卻像是時間靜止；他無法預料在那扇門後會看到什麼景象；是薛丁格爾的貓，只要不去開啟那道門，就還是隨機的。他們的相處模式是走向美好，或者走向終結的疊加狀態。  
最好是一切還可以荒謬的，如同昨日。

李建熙不由得埋怨起呂煥雄，總是自顧自地做出決定，私自破壞這種相安無事的平衡。  
像是突然親他，突然搬進自己的宿舍，突然有一天成為彼此照應、相互掩護的同事關係，但現在卻又毅然決然地離去。  
想法同時也是矛盾的，李建熙也曾希望呂煥雄親他，可以搬進自己的家裡，當然除了親吻還想要更多，能夠朝夕相處，吵吵鬧鬧地翻舊帳，可以節外生枝，再度為了無聊的小事爭執又和好。  
而最後一次的願望，是希望呂煥雄可以退役，待在安全的地方；只是，李建熙終究沒能親自說出口。

一開門，李建熙就看見呂煥雄身上掛著圍裙，站在料理台前，旁邊還擺著一本厚重的料理食譜：法國十九世紀的烹飪藝術。

平常晃過眼前的，總是合身剪裁的制服，李建熙很少認真看待清爽的家居服。  
只見呂煥雄生疏地拿著切肉刀，咬著指頭，對著滾燙冒泡的肉湯發愣，突然像是想起了什麼，墊著腳尖，伸出笨拙的爪子便去捎掛在高處的湯勺，卻意外地勾落了一串蒜花，叮叮咚咚地全都掉進湯裡。  
瀰漫在空氣中的的香氣是濃郁甜美的，好像有牛肉、洋蔥、還有馬鈴薯；都說燉肉最不容易失誤，何況料理台上還有一瓶半滿的紅酒。

剛剛成堆的理論故事，此時早就被李建熙拋到九霄雲外。

「笨死了。」李建熙言不由衷地說。

呂煥雄臉沉地瞪著李建熙。  
「⋯你等等哭著吃就對了。」說著，呂煥雄小心翼翼地將過多的蒜花挑出。  
李建熙將公事包隨手一丟，不一會兒就站到了呂煥雄身後，將臉埋在香氣撲鼻的頸窩裡，僭越地擔任起主廚的角色。  
「你切肉的方向錯了，等等就比皮鞋還硬⋯欸洋蔥也沒有煎過對吧？邊緣沒有像焦糖的顏色，香氣也沒有⋯，還有這紅蘿蔔切得太大塊，要燉久一點才能入味⋯，還有⋯」李建熙在呂煥雄的耳邊嗅了嗅。  
呂煥雄將好不容易夾起的蒜花，又怒氣沖沖地拋進了鍋裡。  
「李建熙⋯你乾脆不要回來了。」

李建熙歪著頭偷看著呂煥雄的表情，一副晦暗不滿的樣子，才心虛地想起幾分鐘前，在門外躊躇不定的，分明是自己。  
「不要，我就要邊嫌邊吃。」李建熙的長手長腳纏上了呂煥雄的身體，像是攀滿圍籬的蔦蘿，鑽進每個有機可乘的縫隙裡。  
「⋯好煩人呀，李建熙。」

和緩的小火煲著肉湯，瓷做的器皿意欲壓抑著香味，卻被沸騰的熱氣給頂開了，輕輕作響著；湯汁咕嚕咕嚕地，辛料與月桂葉相映襯托得極為出色，但在瓷器接縫之處，卻依舊生硬得有些磕磕絆絆。

呂煥雄關了火，和李建熙推推搡搡地擠到流理臺旁，又躲到餐桌的邊上，避開了李建熙的窮追猛打，但看到那一臉委屈的樣子，最終只好親了親李建熙。  
兩人生疏又焦躁，試探地撫摸彼此，像極了徬徨又期待的第一次。

「⋯你在發抖。」呂煥雄坐在餐桌上，輕輕環抱著李建熙。  
李建熙搖了搖頭，把臉藏在那個暖暖的懷裡，呂煥雄的衣服、隨意披掛的圍裙，都沾滿了引人食慾的幸福氣味。  
「只是有點感動⋯」李建熙咕噥地說，還帶了些鼻音。  
或許心底有點柔軟了，呂煥雄的手指輕輕纏上李建熙細碎的瀏海，細細梳理。  
「⋯先吃飯？⋯還是⋯」

李建熙抬眼看著呂煥雄，他一直覺得那張帥氣的臉，總是掛著強勢又性感的表情；即便是在床上，或是在自己手中高潮的樣子，也總是矜持又壓抑。  
但這還是第一次李建熙覺得，呂煥雄也可以是可愛又溫柔的。

推著購物車，沒了呂煥雄在旁邊盯哨，李建熙便放肆地採買。看見喜歡的點心、餅乾、蛋糕，買、都買，早忘了最初的目的，是因為家裡的調味料沒了。  
偶爾會突然出現幻覺，呂煥雄的嘮叨聲音仿若在耳邊，這時李建熙攀在零食盒上的手指，才會稍稍收斂；然而沒過多久，另一種耳語又強烈地蓋過一切。  
「煥雄好像喜歡吃這個，買一個⋯不，兩個，嗯⋯三個好了。」

逛超市成了習慣後，逐漸地，和街坊鄰居買菜閒聊，也成為李建熙的樂趣。  
往往時間一下子就過去了，當李建熙驚覺呂煥雄還在等著自己回家，又只好急急忙忙地道別。  
「啊，我得趕快回去拯救煥雄了。」

起初鄰居還不知道，會笑著說，辛苦了，李建熙先生果然是呂探員的最佳搭檔呢。  
李建熙靦腆地笑了笑，原想多做解釋，後來還是算了。  
的確，廚房對呂煥雄而言，或許是更加棘手的戰區也說不定。

記憶中，俐落上膛到射擊的帥氣樣貌，李建熙仍然深深著迷。  
而那雙手現在正為了自己，笨拙地備菜料理，李建熙也是真的，挺喜歡那樣的呂煥雄。

FIN

“In one of Aesop’s fables, a fox sees a juicy bunch of grapes and leaps to reach it, but can’t quite jump high enough. In frustration he declares that the grapes were probably sour, and he never really wanted them anyway.” 

\--- Something Deeply Hidden: Quantum Worlds and the Emergence of Spacetime


End file.
